dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Sanadus Sestrum
Sanadus Sestrum is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Kings of Strife II. Known the world over as the extremely dangerous "Scorned Dragon", Sanadus roams the ruined Lower Lands with the world's highest bounty on his head. Though he is a high-class criminal, in reality Sanadus is a paragon of virtue and justice, and he travels the Empire protecting the rule of Empress Noltia... his sister. In DCI, Sanadus fights for the side of Twilight. Appearance In general Sanadus does not resemble his mother much. He is tall and muscular, with gray eyes and light blond hair. His skin is the sunlight-lacking paleness that all Lower Landers boast. His default outfit has Sanadus in baggy black pants, a dark violet cloth mantle over his waist, and black combat boots. He is shirtless and has a distressed thick red hooded cloak over his shoulders. His first alternate costume is called Timeless Heir, and has Sanadus wearing a fur-collared silver cloak instead of his ragged red one. In addition, his hair is a bit longer. Next, his second alternate outfit Lord Commander outfits Sanadus in a basic baggy gray outfit, accessorized by burgundy and black armor plates over his thighs and shoulder. An obnoxiously large fur throw is held over his left shoulder, and his hair is much longer, including bangs that cover his left eye. Sanadus' first DLC outfit, The Promised Prince, has him wearing a slim-fitting suit of formal silver dress clothes. File:Sanadus and Stromya.png|Sanadus with Alstromya Story 7th Cycle= Genesis Emptiness. Sanadus opened his eyes, and all around him he saw emptiness. It was white, almost blindingly so, and it seemed to extend in every direction. Calming mist wafted up from the hard ground beneath his boots and the faint smell of fallen white wildflowers teased the nose. These senses were very real - and so, he surmised, was the place he was in. This peacefulness was very real, and all around him, without end. 'Such abundance.' He walked forward to a destination he did not know. Sanadus examined his situation quickly - he knew his name, and his memories were fine, up until he had arrived at the town of New Morshia, in the Great Mirage Fields. The last thing he remembered was hearing of someone after him - an assassin or bounty hunter, perhaps. That was nothing new, and it was nothing surprising, but it left an odd void. 'Namely, what is the light around me? How did I get here, and where am I?' "You ask questions of one who has no answer." A voice resounded deeply from behind Sanadus, resonating so powerfully in his ears but with an odd sort of effect. Normally, Sanadus was so highly tuned for battle that he would have sensed anyone approaching him, not to mention gone into reflexive alert immediately - but this voice evoked no sense of alarm in his body, almost as if it were toying with his reflexes intrinsically. Intrigued, Sanadus turned, and looked over a massive figure in a full suit of silver armor. Mist wafted around the joints of the armor that was identical to that which swirled around his feet. The figure nodded his visor of shadow at Sanadus and waved a hand around the place around them. "Welcome." "I asked nothing," Sanadus stated. His face contorted in confusion. Why wasn't he alarmed at all by this knight? What strange magics kept him from instinctively activating his Tyrant Eye? "You penetrated my mind." "This is my domain," the knight stated. "You have been drafted into a war. I am your general." "I fight for no one." "You will fight for me, or this world will crumble apart, and the wills of one without mind will go unhindered." "That matters not to me." "Oh? Are you sure?" The knight seemed almost to smile. Overly animated, his head tilted and leaned forward slightly. "What is your name, warrior? Do you remember?" "Sanadus Sestrum. Why wouldn't I remember my name?" Sanadus frowned and started to pull up the hood of his red cape when he paused. 'A name, a throne, and an eye were the last gifts Mother gave to me. Mother... Mother?' His hands fell, as did his horrified face. "Mother... I, I can't remember her." "That is normal," the knight stated. He started to walk away from Sanadus, and as his back diminished, the appearance of an equally pearl-colored, almost crumbling temple appeared on the horizon. "Many warriors find their memories missing to such an extent. Come with me, and we will discuss it further." "No. I don't need to discuss anything with you." Sanadus frowned and looked at the retreating Knight, finally with enough conviction to summon his Tyrant Eye. Fiercely the magic catalyst burned in his skull, and though his vision became lopsided and blurry as usual, he was as prepared for battle as he ever was. "My memories. Did you take them? Are you the engineer of this landscape?" 'I'll kill him. I won't forget. Out of everything, I swore to her I wouldn't forget. And if I was taken, perhaps my sister is in danger too... My sister...' With even more rage, Sanadus realized that he had forgotten his sister's name. His hands curled into fists, and paroxystic veins appeared from beneath his skin. "Don't make foolish mistakes, soldier," the Knight replied bluntly. He crossed his arms but did not tighten up his body at all. This was not a fighting stance - and somehow, that made Sanadus even more enraged. "You can try to kill me if you want, but it won't fix your mind, nor will it absolve you of the duties you've been granted. You fight and win, or you lose and die." "And if I win?" The Knight chuckled darkly, and within his laugh Sanadus sensed - yearning. "If only I was the one with the answer." ---- In this cycle Sanadus is first summoned, and after a brief meeting with Ragnarok after which Sanadus realizes he has lost much of his memory, he starts to fight the Warriors of Madness alone for the sake of returning his lost memories. At some point he meets with Vainia Sestrum, but this is before he recognizes her, now 22 years younger than he last saw her, so neither of the two know of their relation. He fights alongside her and is pleasantly surprised at her personality, and after a few battles/dialogues he regains knowledge of his mother. Before long he comes to the conclusion that Vainia would be better off if she never realized who he was, especially if they returned to their original worlds at the end of the war - so he leaves her at the end of the cycle, forever ingrained in her mind as the Crimson Dragon. |-| 8th Cycle= Sanadus meets newly summoned Alstromya in this cycle. She recognizes him immediately from their home world and tries to attack him, but is easily defeated. Stunned by Sanadus' power, she demands that he train her so that they both survive in the war (a remarkable duplicate of their actions in KoS2). After a period of relentless pursuing, Sanadus agrees, and takes Alstromya under his wing for the duration of the cycle. |-| 9th Cycle= In this cycle, Sanadus takes advantage of the early discombobulation within the initial summoning and ditches Alstromya for solitude. He finds the Castle from New Grainis, a memorable location from his original world, and spends a few quiet moments engrossed in thought - from cherished memories returned piecemeal, to laments for a world he will likely never return to, et cetera. His solitude does not last long - very soon, he meets Avilis Andor, who sneaks up on him and enjoys the Palace Courtyard with him. ---- Merciless Transcendence |-| 10th Cycle= Vainia and Sanadus meet once again in this cycle. Sanadus dies in this cycle. Battle Sanadus Sestrum Long-Lost Dragon – Works hard to get in range before destroying opponents. ---- Known as the Long-Lost Dragon, Sanadus fights only with his fists, along with his defensive Tyrant abilities. He is a speedy rushdown character with mid-range bulk, and in most matchups he is only going to succeed by getting in close range and never letting go of a lead. He has almost nothing in the way of long-range attacks, and is especially vulnerable to magic-based attacks. His only way of overcoming this hardship is through clever use of his Tyrant Evasion ability; a skilled Sanadus player will also be able to integrate T.E. into Sanadus' attacks to string together long combos with almost no vulnerability in between them. His EX Mode includes none of the massive Tyrant eye assisted buffs that full-blood Tyrant users such as Alstromya or the Kings of Strife main characters enjoy, but it does make Sanadus hit harder and extends the length of his Evasion skill. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Sanadus' EX Mode is A Dragon Scorned. While in EX Mode, Sanadus wears the hood of his cloak, enshadowing all of his face sans his permanently glowing right Tyrant eye, and he is surrounded by a faint golden aura. In this mode Sanadus benefits from traditional Regen and Soul of the Dragon, an ability that causes his golden aura to follow behind him as an afterimage (like Wyrm's Flight). The afterimage has matter and acts as a form of armor that can soak up Melee or Ranged Low priority attacks as long as Sanadus is in motion. Finally, Ultra-Evasion causes his Tyrant Evasion effect to last for 10 seconds instead of 5. Sanadus' EX Burst is Lost Lazuli. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Tundra of Sorrow, originally Ice Ridge of Noltia - Healing Remix - *''World Map Theme: The Lost, originally Main Theme *''Dungeon Theme: Fragmented Feel, originally Another Heaven *''Normal Battle: Sorrowful Snow, originally Song of Storm and Fire *''Boss Battle: Second Journey, originally Vasto Lorde Rival Battle *''Vs Alstromya: The End of Rebellion, originally Black Sarana III *''Vs Weir: Hands of Would-Be Kings, originally Cometh the Hour *''Vs Korem: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Kings of Strife characters